She's Mine!
by Oona4
Summary: Edward, returning from a quick hunt, comes across a girl in the woods trying to kill herself. Stopping her, and taking her to his cabin. He discover she is is mate. Now to help her heal, and avange the wrong done to her.
1. Chapter 1

She's, mine.

By, Oona4:

AN: My Edward was changed at 19 not 17 so he is more a man less a boy, more mature and very possessive once he finds his true mate. These Vampires do not sparkle in the sun, but in the sun their energy levels deplete, making them vulnerable to attack. The males become "daddy" in their marriages to their mates. However they do not want their mates to act like children, they are the loves of their lives; but they insist they are well behaved, and will be spanked if they are not. In Edward's case Bella is everything he longed for she is young beautiful and most of all his. Contains Domestic Discipline, You must be over 18. If spankings, lemons, or violence triggers; please do not read. No flames please. **SM owns all things Twilight. This is my "What If" story.**

Summary: Edward coming back from hunting one night rescues a human girl trying to kill herself in the woods. Bringing her back to his cabin, now what's he to do with her…

Chapter One:

Running home has always been one of my favorite parts of hunting. Full and calm from my feeding, just able to relax and enjoy the sheer joy of being free.

Midway home I began to pick up thoughts, odd I am miles from any humans, still there they are. Filling my mind with frightening thoughts, seeing everyone's thoughts and ideas whether for good or evil has always been my curse since becoming a Vampire.

The closer I get, the more agony I feel, hate, sadness, and shame mixing together. It was very confusing.

Slowing now, almost to a walk, I silently arrive at the spot where the thoughts have been coming from.

Imagine my surprise when I find a girl, a young girl sitting there on her knees, with a large knife in her hands pleading to the Heavens to let her die.

Just as she brings the knife towards her stomach, I pounce on her grabbing the knife flinging it as far away as possible.

I roll the two of us until I'm on top holding her down as she fights me.

Soon she stills and looks up at me,

"Are you an Angel?" I look into beautiful brown eyes. I feel the pull, the mating bond tie my heart to hers. It's like I just stepped on a million volts of electricity downed line. My entire body is _zinging with energy._

"No little girl, I am not" I say softly still keeping her in place.

"I'm not a little girl I'm 18!" She tells me glaring up at me.

"As old as that then" I said smirking.

She huffed and tried to get out from under me.

"If I let you up, are you going to behave yourself?" I'm not kidding around she doesn't need to cut herself in front of me, even if I did just hunt.

"Sure why not?" So I roll off her, helping her to her feet.

She is a mess wrinkled clothes, swollen lip, black eye, and covered in bruises. I can smell dried blood on her, and salt from her tears.

Cleaned up she even be pretty, no she is already pretty, she could be beautiful.

Holding out my hand I say;

"Edward and you are?" She takes my hand then drops it.

"Bella" she mumbles to the ground.

"Nice to meet you Bella" she stops and looks around, slumping into herself,

"Please don't bother with me. I'm so not worth it let, me go and end this pain"

Weird as soon as she was calming down, I lost all her thoughts. Interesting, now I can't tell what her next move will be. Drives me nuts, this doesn't happen to me.

"Bella, I do not know what is going on here, but I will not allow you to end your young life so soon" Trying not to scare her, but I won't let her kill herself.

"Oh really; Well as soon as I find my knife, I will do what I damn well please, now _GO_ and leave me alone!" Gads she gets mad quickly, a little spitfire, this one is. She is screaming at me now.

I surged so fast, she didn't see me, until I was stopping in front of her with the knife in my hands.

"This knife" I asked, as I broke it into little pieces, and threw them away into the woods.

"She lunged at me trying to scratch me I guess, she was hysterical, and I feared she'd do harm to herself trying to hurt me.

"Stop it" I roared at her, she stopped stared at me, and then hit me again with her fists.

"That's it!" I yelled back, pretty damn mad at her now too.

I grabbed her hands, dropping to the ground with her in my arms, I pulled her over my lap and spanked her, leaving her pants on, and I just wanted to get her to stop fighting me, not hurt her. I had only ever spanked a girl once many years ago.

_Flashback: _

_A few months after Rose became my sister, we were out hunting together. This was still the time, when Carlisle and Esme thought she would make a perfect companion for me. Anyway, we were hunting and something went wrong, Rose spooked the animals, and started having a hissy fit. She just kept at it for over an hour, then turned on me and started beating me with her fists. The more I tried to reason with her, the more the more she hit me. Finally I had had enough. _

_I grabbed her dragged her over to a fallen log, pulled her slacks down and spanked her until her butt was bright red. _

_All the months of her bitching and moaning about "poor her" and being mean to Esme, and me had finally reached its zenith. Not dad, never him, she knew better, he blistered her butt so many times we lost count. _

_Finally I stopped, and feeling like a brute I started to say I was sorry, when she beat me to it. "I'm sorry Edward" I couldn't believe it. She actually acted contrite._

_I looked away as she pulled her pants back up, and fixed her herself up. For a few minutes she stared at me; then we were kissing and hugging for all of three minutes. We broke apart appalled with each other. _

_Bursting into laughter, we agreed, we would never be lovers; but we could be siblings. I called her RoRo to make her smile, and to this day, it is our secret name between just her and me. She had the gall to call me Eddie boy something else, Emmett will never know._

_When I returned more home, more broken than when I left, after a decade of rebellion. She came up to me, in the woods where I was sitting in despair, that I truly was a monster. _

"_Eddie, come back to me, please be my brother, again RoRo needs you" _

_I was never so grateful. She held me as I cried for the last years and everything else I had been holding in since my change._

So here I am spanking someone, I don't even know in the woods again sixty years later. _Hope_ _this doesn't become a habit_, I think to myself.

"Okay little girl, you are coming home with me, you behave yourself or this spanking will seem like patty cake." I said far sterner than I had planned to say.

Why on Earth am I slipping into _Daddy_ mode as Emmett calls it? It must be the mating thing kicking in. I'll have to ask my brothers about this.

With that I fling her over my shoulder, with a couple of swats to her bottom, and off I ran to my cabin. Arriving I kicked the door closed, and locked it.

Never putting her down; even though, she was yelling at me, to do so. I walked us both, into the shower; after I slipped off my shoes, and pulled hers off as well.

Turning it on cold, it only took moments for the fight to leave her. Turning the water back to warm, I slipped her down the front of me, and slowly peeled off her clothes, while she stared at me shivering, tossing them out onto the shower floor.

"Now young lady" I scolded,

"Since you are my guest, I expect you to be a good girl. If you are a naughty girl, this daddy will blister you bare bottom do you hear me?" I looked into, those awesome, huge eyes of hers.

"Yesss" she hissed as I turned the water up to warmer still.

"I'm not kidding I will" I declared.

"Why are you helping me?" She stammered out.

"Because I can, and I want to"

"Do you mean it what you said?" this came out with her back to me.

"Every word sweetheart" I meant it, surprising even myself.

Then I began to wash her, when she was done, I peeled my clothes off and washed myself.

She just stood behind me staring at me, never moving, while I pretended I didn't know she was.

Turning off the water I stepped out dried, myself, wrapped a towel around my waist, took her hand, and pulled her out. Then I dried her poor abused body, and put her hair in a towel.

I wrapped her in a towel as well.

Walking out into my bedroom, I opened my dresser drawer, pulling out two pairs of boxers and two tees.

I pulled mine on, then walked to her, pulled her towel off, bent down and helped her into the other boxers and tee. I know I should have felt odd, being naked in front of her. But she is my mate, and very soon we will be living that life. See each other naked every day, for forever if I have my way.

Everything was too big; but we had nothing else for her, until I could get her things in the washer. All this time she was frozen in fear, staring at me.

What had happened to her to make her this way?

My heart was breaking for her. Someone had hurt my mate, another rush of feelings, filling my brain and body. I'll have to ask my brother Jasper, he's the expert on feelings.

When she was as dressed, as we were going to be, I went into the living area, and lit the fireplace. Making it warm and cozy for her, I want her to trust me.

I walked into the kitchen, and thanking my sister Alice, for stocking the place with a few human food items after all.

I pulled out a can of noodle soup, and started a pot of coffee, both of which I could eat, if I had too.

Hearing her following me, I smiled to myself, as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Do you like anything in your coffee Bella?"

"Yes, cream and sugar please" Finally an honest answer.

I turned to look at her, and my heart froze, she was beautiful. The mating pull was like a chain dragging me to her, _heavens; is this, what it feels like?_ I thought. With that strange current, still running through my body, I wanted to ravish her, protect her, put her on a pedestal, gads it was maddening, everything all at once. Mostly just to toss her sexy body on the bed, and start our life together.

Not letting her see my feelings, I nodded, and placed the sugar bowl next to her, getting the milk out for her, then pouring her a cup.

The soup was done, and I got her a bowl of that. She ate like she was starving, I believe she was. Her heart rate slowed as well, something that was worrying me in the back of my mind, since I found her.

Color appeared in her face, pale, but not the milk white it was in the woods.

"Are you hurt honey?" I asked her. As gently as I could,

She humphed at me, and, I smirked at her.

"I didn't mean your bottom little girl. Besides you can't have felt much, with both panties and jeans on" She blushed so sweetly and agreed.

"No not much" she said softly.

"Next time, you will feel it, I promise you" she gasped, and I nodded again.

"I meant what I said, bare bottom next time" I looked at her with I hoped was a stern look. Must have worked, she gulped looking back at me.

"What I was asking you was; are you hurting right now? You have been beaten badly and not too long ago" no answer, she just kept eating, trying to ignore me. Yes, I will kill the bastard slowly, that is now a given.

Sitting down beside her, I reached for her hand, when she set the spoon down, making her look at me.

"Who has hurt you, my little girl?" I looked into those wonderful eyes of hers.

"Can't tell you, he'll kill me next time, and kill you too, if he finds me here" Shocking me which isn't easy to do.

"Bella, I promise you, he will not be killing either you or me"

This made her look at me, and after many minutes, of just staring into each other's eyes, she blinked then shook her head, as if clearing it.

"What are you?" she asked with a calm voice I knew I would grow to love.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. In most of the stories, some may vary. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

There is spanking in this chapter. Glad you like the story.

Chapter Two:

EPOV:

"I am your mate. I think even if we are not mates, I would still be your friend". There I said it.

"Mates" she asked me timidly.

"Bella, come sit by the fire, and let me tell you what and who I am, and then you will tell me what has been going on, I mean it" I grabbed her hand leading her to the living room.

"Or what", she asked and again there was that streak of defiance.

"Oh baby, you don't our first night spent with a sore bottom do you?"

"I have had worse believe me" she admitted duly.

This just made me want to break something, so I just nodded my head.

"Eddie, _no one calls me Eddie and lives;_ let me thank you properly, for the shower, the food and a place to sleep tonight" She was staring at me now.

With that she slid to the floor between my legs, and tried to pull down my boxers,

"Bella, what in hell are you trying to do?" Now I stammered.

"What I have been taught, to make the man happy, and he won't be angry"

Taking her hands off my boxers, I drew her unto my lap.

"Baby, oh my sweet baby, what have they done to you?" If I could cry human tears I would be weeping right now.

"Don't cry Eddie, I'm used to being used, I want to repay you, the only way I know how"

I turned her so she was straddling me her legs on either side of me,

"Never, and I mean _Never,_ will you have repay me like that! My angel is a lady. My lady will only ever know love from me, when the time is right, and it's mutual between us, do you understand?"

"You are mad at me?" She had tears in her eyes by now.

"No baby, I am just shocked, that someone _taught_ you to act like that"

"If I didn't, then they beat me with straps or worse, they raped me Eddie, over and over. More than that, he made me be nice to his friends, or anyone who would pay him. I don't deserve to live; or to have your kindness" Her overwhelming sadness was oozing from every pore.

"Bella, never say that, you deserve everything, and I will give you so much, we will be so happy baby, if you will let me treat you like the lady you are" I knew I was pleading for her to see I already loved her.

"I am not worth it Eddie let me go, I deserve to die."

Before she knew it, she was over my knees bare bottom up getting it spanked until it was a bright pink and she cried.

Turning her over, I rocked her, cradling her until she cried it all out, telling me things that I will never forget, but making me vow to kill the devil and his friends in a horrid way.

She fell asleep on my lap; I carried her to my bed staying there most of the night, holding her making plans.

The next morning, while she was in the shower, I went and got her clothes out of the dryer.

I had snuck out to wash clothes, and as soon as they were in the dyer, I returned to our bed and her. Folding them and placing them on the counter for her when she got out.

Meanwhile, I called Jasper telling him what had happened.

He, plus my other brothers Peter and Emmett, were hunting not too far away.

Asking them to come, so Jasper could tell me how she was really feeling, and for them to meet my mate. Shocking them, because like me, were sure I was too young to be changed or frozen and never would find a mate.

Peter would be valuable to me, his wife Charlotte was human when they met, so he could help me know, if I was right about my plans.

In the daylight, I could see her scars and old bruises; my anger was just below the surface. Bella wandered out to the kitchen, to begin making her breakfast offering some to me.

"No sweetie, I already ate, you eat, and my brothers are stopping by for a few hours, if that is all right with you?"

"Edward this is your home"

"Baby, this is _our,_ home" I said, as I swatted her butt. "Oweee"

"Good don't say that again" I smirked at her.

I heard them coming, hey they are here. Walking to the door, I let them in, and hugs all around we turned to my Bella.

Jasper hugged her, as did the other two, then we went, and sat in the living area, she and I on the sofa, the boys on chairs.

Bella was looking at the boys, and back to me, and then them clearing her throat she asked me once again,

"What are you guys?"

So we told her everything that we were, what we are, and how we lived, the other members of the family etc. She asked why I wasn't living with them.

"He needs his space" Emmett replied, winking at me making me snort.

"Bella are you afraid?"

"Edward you say you are monsters, but all I see is love between you, and feel the love you have for the ones not here, I have lived with monsters since I was six"

"Tell us Bella" Peter asked, leaning over taking her hand in his.

She began to talk "My dad died when I was six, mom stopped being my mom around then, and married Phil, a ball player and ten years younger than her. She died two years later, leaving me with Phil and no other relations. Things were alright for awhile, and then he was injured and lost baseball. Soon I was getting beatings for anything, and everything, he told people I was clumsy and stupid. When I was twelve, he started coming into my room at night. At age fifteen his friends became, "_my_" friends too, with the beatings never stopping. I was ending it all in the woods when you found me, I am a runaway but he is gaining on me, I saw him in town with his friends, and I knew I can never escape the torture, nor can I endure anymore either. So boys this is me, I'm damaged goods, how can I judge you"

We sat there stunned, Emmett jumped up went outside and punched a tree, coming back he kneeled in front of her,

"Sweet Isabella; if you will, except my brother here, as your mate. Promise to love him, like he should have been loved, all these years. You will have the best brothers a girl could hope for. We would love you until time runs out" she was crying by then".

"But he'll hurt your family, and he will kill me. I can't allow anything to harm my Eddie"

This made them look at me in shock, I never allow anyone to call me that, I just raised an eyebrow at them, Peter burst in laughs.

"My God Bella, you are his true soul mate!" All three were stunned.

Jasper jumped up and took her hands,

"Bella did you not listen? We are vampires, not elves; we will kill that SOB as soon as we find him. Have no fear on that, no one I mean no one, will harm you again, Edward won't allow that and neither will we" He was still looking at her, holding her hands.

"You say he won't harm me, he's spanked me twice already" She was practically shouting.

"Eddie, you're a stinker" Smirked Emmett; while daring me in his thoughts to say something about, _Eddie._

"Bella, we all spank our mates when they are naughty, even our dad" Peter told her calmly. "What!" She gasped.

"Yes we do, Alice gets more spankings than the entire family combined" Jasper assured her.

"By you" "Yes, by me, and dad"

"Would I get? Oh no not your dad, it's bad enough by Eddie" this earned me some high fives from the brothers. I was pleased to say the least.

"Bella baby, my dad and if you'll have me then our dad, is the head of our family, as we call it, a coven as everyone else calls it, is our leader. Our alpha, our dad, and as such he has spanked every member, even our mom whenever they needed it, he is also the kindest man you will ever meet" I didn't want her afraid before she even meets him.

"You would allow him to spank me?" She was terrified of this revelation.

"Yes, I will, but know this, he only does if it affects the family in some way, if it's between us then that's my job baby girl" I kissed her cheek.

"Then what did poor Alice do to deserve that?" Bella demanded of Jasper.

"She spent $30,000 dollars on clothes, and tried to cover it up" Jasper answered.

Bella spit her coffee down the front of her shirt; $30,000! How on earth can you ever spend that much on clothes in a lifetime?" She stared at me, hoping I'd tell her it was a joke.

"Damn Edward, you lucky bastard" The three of them yelled at once.

"What" Bella asked, surprised by the outburst.

"Oh Bella, our wives spend money like that a lot" Emmett told her.

"Well his wife won't" then she choked when she realized what she had said.

"Sorry Eddie" she blushed, a deep red as she looked at me.

"No baby I loved it" I chuckled.

They spent the afternoon just visiting with us. Along with getting her to admit she wasn't afraid of them, and yes she felt the mating pull, but we hadn't tried to do that yet, she was afraid of that. I just held her on my lap kissing her hair as they talked.

Finally the boys said they should go home, and tell mom about Bella.

"Bring her home in a few days, Eddie" Emmett said smiling earning himself a growl. After they left I carried her to the bedroom where we laid and talked until she fell asleep.

When I heard her soft snores I grabbed my phone to call Carlisle

"Dad, I have found her, she's everything and more"

Edward how wonderful, are you bringing her home"

"Yes in a few days, she has been a victim since age six of abuse, and sexual abuse since twelve" A growl was heard over the phone, dad wasn't happy to hear that.

"Where is he?" Golly I thought I was mad.

"Dad he is tracking her, he's followed her here to Washington. She was trying to kill herself when I stopped her in the woods yesterday." I explained.

"Son, are you sure she's your mate?" I couldn't blame him, I had never said of this before in all the years we had been together.

"Dad I feel the pull, so does she, also I have spanked her twice so far"

"Edward, she must be then, okay as our newest daughter, we will not allow her to be harmed, have you told your brothers?"

"Yes they were here earlier today, and are on the way home; ask them to fill you in"

"Dad, I want him, and I want him to suffer" Yes, I would enjoy planning his demise.

"I agree, and I will be there too"

"Are you sure about this dad?" Shocked by this, he is the gentlest of men.

"Son is she hurt?"

"Yes she is, but I have no idea how badly, we have not tried sex yet. She is covered with bruises and scars"

"Bring her home and let me see her" Now it was his Dad tone. He wasn't asking me.

"Yes sir, we will come tomorrow"

"Can I talk too mom for a minute?" He handed the phone to mom,

"Edward son, I am so happy, what can I do for you, and your love?" Mom was thrilled.

"Bella, mom she likes to called Bella, she has nothing, no clothes, no anything, and I need a lovely bed in my room. Some of those girly soaps and such, plus she likes jeans, tees, casual stuff, I want her to pick her own, but she has no change of clothes at all, not even another pair of panties or bra" I heard mom utter something under her breath.

"Edward, go get her sizes off her clothes, while she sleeping, and I am here"

"Be right back" I zoomed into our room, picked up her clothes, looked at the size bra, panties, jeans, tees even shoes.

"Mom, here they are, can you get new converse and chucks as well?"

"Of course, I will take the girls and we'll go" Oh my heart swelled with love for them, helping me get her nice things.

"Mom, don't let Ali get too fancy, we need to be slow here, she is broken and won't like being pushed"

"Understand my son; now bring my baby home, so we can fix her"

I heard her calling the girls in the background, hearing their gasps when Carlisle told them about her. Rose came on the line

"Edward, I will help her, you know I can"

"Thanks Rose" I hung up, and went back to my love still asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

BPOV:

When I woke up, I was thrilled to see him there with me.

"Baby girl did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did" I got up and walked around to stretch a little.

"Edward, what are we doing now?"

"Well sweetie, we're going home tomorrow, to start our lives together, if that's ok with you?" "You really want me, that way too, knowing I'm used goods?"

He was growling lowly, but I could hear him, so I bolted and ran out the door, he was running after me catching up with me seconds.

"Stop" he yelled at me.

I once again started beating on him, telling him to let me go, I was no good etc. Grabbing me once more, flinging me over his shoulder, he marched into our bedroom. Undoing my jeans as he dropped me off his back, before I could blink, I was bare bottomed over his knees, on the bench at the end of the bed, and he was spanking me hard.

I kept screaming "oweee" and he kept scolding me about her leaving him. When I thought I couldn't take anymore, he reached for the hairbrush off the bed, and proceeded to begin again. Now I was just crying, and his voice grew more commanding as he told me, I was his mate. I was his, and I was never running from him again. If I did he would blister my butt every day for a week and he didn't care who heard it.

I was listening now, knowing he was telling me the truth. He would spank me like that again, but I wasn't afraid anymore. Edward wasn't beating me, he loved me. I wanted him so badly, never had I wanted a man before. Finally he was rubbing my deep red bottom

"Bella I never want to spank you like this again, do you understand me? I mean it, I will if I have too but, I don't want to"

"Yes, I understand Eddie" I was hiccupping from crying still, but not afraid at all.

When he helped me up, he pulled my clothes off, and was looking at me waiting to see what I was thinking.

"Make love to me Edward, make me yours, take the stain of them off me please, fill me with you only your body no one else's"

"With a cry I didn't know he was holding in, he picked me up, and took me to bed, exploring every inch of me. When the time came, filling my with his body, letting me know I was his first and only love.

I replied he was my first, as I hated the others and there was no love. When at last we came together both of us were sobbing. I fell into a light sleep cradled in his arms.

EPOV:

I could feel the heat coming off her thoroughly paddled bottom, and even in the dark, I could see how red it was, well dad sorry, but she's my mate, and we needed to clear the air he thought.

Getting up, I padded around, packing my duffle bag, closing off everything, putting the food in a cooler, taking it all out, I loaded the Volvo. Returning inside I took a shower, changed into jeans and long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. After putting on my shoes, I leaned over Bella "Eddie's girl needs to wake up, sweetie" I said as I kissed her. She looked at me,

"Are we going somewhere?" She seemed saddened by it.

"Yes baby, come on we're going home"

She headed for the shower, coming out, I handed her a clean pair of boxers, and she pulled on her jeans, wincing when they went over her very sore bottom.

"Oh little girl, does your bottom hurt?"

"Ha ha Edward" This earned her a hug and a twirl around the room with me patting her butt the entire time. I never knew you could love someone like this, your entire being in tune with hers. It's amazing to me. I thought I was frozen, nothing new could change me.

"Mine" I said, as I swatted her butt"

"Oweee Edward"

"Good, maybe you'll remember the _oweee_ part, the next time you want to run from me"

"Said I was sorry, daddy" She flirted with me, which I'm not ashamed to say worked.

"Hmm maybe you can show me later, in our new bed at home"

"Okay" by then she was pulling her converse back on.

Driving home she admired my car, "Bella do you have a car?"

"I had an old truck, but it broke down, so I hitchhiked to here. It was thirty years old, and couldn't go over 50 mpg, so no I don't have a car" Sounded dreadful to me.

"Good, then I get to buy my mate a new car" I was looking forward to that.

"Oh Eddie, that's too expensive, we'll look on line, for an older one, in nice shape" she told me.

"We will do no such thing! My mate's safety is paramount, you might not believe it, but I cannot allow anything that endangers you, it's my vampire nature, darling so get used to it"

"Well, I can find something on sale!" She insisted.

"Let's find something safe, and then we'll haggle alright?" I didn't want to fight with her when we are almost home.

"Alright, but I won't promise not to complain" That didn't surprise me.

"Okay then, I won't promise not to spank your naughty bottom, if you do" There little girl think about that.

Thankfully, we arrived at the Cullen mansion. Esme and Carlisle were waiting outside on the wraparound porch. Rose and Alice were in the porch swing and Charlotte was sitting on the steps. The boys were just coming around the end of the house as we pulled in. I was out and at her door before she even knew I left the car. I was raised to be a gentleman after all.

Helping her out, I put my arm around her waist, grazing my fingers over her sore bottom, as we walked up to my parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella" They both hugged her to them.

"And here are my sisters, Charlotte, Rose, and Alice"

"We're happy to meet you Bella" Alice told her.

Following everyone into the house, she was amazed at its beauty and size.

"Edward please take Bella to your room, and then come back, and we'll have lunch."

"Sure Mom"

I led her up to the 3rd floor, opened the first door on the right; stunned she stood looking at the lovely room, with a wall of glass for a back wall. The view overlooked the river below, and the forest beyond. In the middle, was a lovely black wrought iron bed, with roses climbing the posts and the head board as well. The bedding was soft silver, and lilac with green accents. Carpet was a dark grey and the walls a softer, _almost not there_ grayish tone.

She loved it the bookcases were black the chair and desk was as well.

"Bella do you like our room?"

"Oh Edward it's stunning"

"I'm so glad baby" I whispered as, I hugged her to me.

"Darling lets go downstairs, visit and meet your new families, later we'll come up here, and try our new bed" She smiled, and took my hand and together we walked down the stairs.

Arriving in the living room, we seated ourselves in a large side chair, where I pulled her unto my lap. Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Dad asked for her story. By the time she was finished they were all dry sobbing, and Dad was crouching in front of her;

"Bella, our darling daughter, you will never suffer like that again" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it nodding her head. He kissed her hand and stood turning to me,

"Edward bring her up to my study, in 15 minutes, and let's see what damage has been done" "Yes dad, we'll come up" He walked up the stairs to get his medical bag and prepare to exam her, everyone else crowded around us hugging her, and kissing her cheek.

"Bella you and I, are going to be great friends" Alice proclaimed before, letting Rose hug her. "Bella, please know you are not alone, I too have suffered some of what you have endured, I want to be your friend, and sister, if you'll let me" Rose whispered as she hugged her.

"Darling, I'm your mother now, and I love you already as my own"

This earned her a tight squeeze from Bella,

"You are a Cullen now, and we stick together, and we love each other, so my new baby daughter, go upstairs. Let your new dad take a look at you, then we'll go, and get you some clothes" Esme kissed her cheek.

I stood up still holding her, and walked up the stairs to dads study. When we got there, I sat down still holding her. Dad asked her a lot of questions, and she was afraid to let me hear the answers. So I leaned over, whispering in her ear,

"Answer sweetheart I love you, and it only matters, so we know how you have been hurt, you are everything to me now, nothing can ever change that" I kissed her tear-stained face.

"Honest Eddie" Like a little girl, she sounded like a child just then, hardening my heart about giving Phil, any mercy at all.

"Scouts honor Bella" I replied smiling.

"Bella I want to examine you if you'll let me, well us really, Edward is a doctor too" Carlisle told her.

Staring at us both, with huge eyes she nodded okay,

"Come darling, let me help you get a gown on" with that, I opened a door to a small doctors office, complete with an exam table. Didn't take long for her to get undressed, Dad came in and we began with BP, and weight, then having her stand, I helped her move the gown, so dad could look at the bruises and scars.

"Bella honey, can I do a complete exam, or would you rather we went to the hosp. and found a female doctor?" Gulping she grabbed my hand, and started to cry clinging to me.

"You'll hurt me too; he always hurt me that way"

"What!" Carlisle was appalled "Who looked at you that way?"

"Phil's friend, the team doctor" she was shaking like a leaf now, if I had been human my hand would be numb for days.

Rose rushed in, and said she would help, as she had been to med school too.

"Edward hold her hand calm her, with that Rose, helped set the stirrups up, and guided Bella down the table. Esme came, and took Bella's other hand, speaking softly to her, assuring her all would well. We just needed to know, so she could get better and move on. Bella closed her eyes with tears running down her cheeks, when they started the exam.

Dad called to me in his mind, making me come, and see how truly bad she had been tortured. It took all of my might to keep from trashing the room. Especially, when I saw, in the bright lights, the scars, and deep bruises, all over, especially her upper thighs, what kind of a monster did this?

"Bella did I hurt you last night?" I ask a little more firmly than I meant too.

"No Eddie, you only made me feel loved, and cherished. Am I too broken, for you to still love me?" Now I felt my old heart break, and shatter at the thought of her not being with me forever.

"Oh my sweet baby, you will never be unloved by me, we are forever Bella, never doubt that" I told her kissing her tenderly.

"Truly"

"Yes sweetie, truly" Rose took a look as well, saying it looked like she had an abortion, or still birth before.

"Bella were you pregnant?" Rose asked her softly.

That made her hysterical, and only my grabbing her, and holding her down, kept her from trying to flee out of the room. Run away again, which I was never going to allow.

"Ssh baby girl, Ssh I've got you, you are safe, you are loved, tell me honey, tell us what happened, no one will judge you"

I let up on her, and she grabbed my hands. Looking only at me, in my eyes, she told us she had gotten pregnant at 13. When they discovered it, they had that team doctor come, while they held her down, he did an abortion, without giving her anything for pain. She bled for days, and as soon as it stopped, they put her on the pill, and the rapes began two weeks later again.

She kept telling me she was sorry, she didn't mean to do such a bad thing. Esme and Rose were holding her, but she never looked at them, only me, trying to see if I was disgusted enough, to throw her away. I could read her mind 50% of the time, but now it seemed when she was stressed like this, it was 100%, and all the visuals, of her tale, were now in my head, too. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then bent down to look right in her face

"My brave little girl, my angel, my baby, I love you so much, only you darling only you"

"But I let them kill a child Edward"

"Bella, I have killed more than that, you were a baby yourself, too young to ever be pregnant, in the first place, so don't think that ever" She looked at Rose and Esme, and saw only love there, Alice had come in too, and she was caressing her face softly, the boys were outside in the hall and heard it all. Charlotte just arrived for the end of it, so she came in, and told Bella she had been raped at age 16, and then her father hit her to make her lose the baby, so she understood. There was nothing, to forgive. She had only to forgive herself, for thinking herself evil, because of it.

"I was human, when Peter rescued me days after that, and I learned what he was, he saved me just like Edward found you, so you let us save you too. Please sister let us help you, we all will."

With that Bella went to pieces, so everyone left us alone. When it was just us together, I held and tried to comfort her. When she was calm enough, I helped her get cleaned up, and dressed, and then picking her up, while kissing her, I carried her down to the living room. The girls zoomed past us, to clean up and lock up the exam room.

"Bella" Carlisle called softly unsure if she was afraid of him now or not.

"Yes" She smiled at him shyly.

"Darling, tell us who this doctor is, and where he is, then tell us where you saw Phil. Plus everything you know about him, we are going hunting" I was shocked, Dad rarely wants anything to do with violence. And trust me there was going to be violence.

"Carlisle will you kill him?"

"Oh yes, daughter we will" He was kneeling in front of her again.

"Can you make him suffer, really suffer?"

I answered "I swear darling, he will wish he was in Hell, when I finish with him"

"No Edward, when we finish with them all" Peter called out, while all the boys nodded agreement.

"Good, I wish I could watch the devil suffer, but since I trust you, all it's probably better, not to remember that"

"Don't be afraid, we'll be here with you, while they are gone sister, we'll have fun, and get you some pretty things Edward will love" Alice winked at me earning herself a smile from me after all.

After she had told Jasper, everything she could remember, everywhere they had lived, and everyone's names, he, and Peter brought down two laptops, to begin a search. Emmett was already searching out the team doctor, on his laptop.

Carlisle called the hospital, telling them he needed to use one week, of his saved six week's vacation; and might need two if the family emergency wasn't over, in a week.

"Girls, do you want to stay here, or go to Seattle? You could stay at a luxury hotel, with a spa day, etc while were gone"

"Dad can we go, stay and shop for Bella, she needs a hair cut too"

This caused both Bella and I to yell NO at the same time, making everyone burst out laughing.

"I love her hair" I declared loudly.

"I love my hair" we said at the same time too.

"Not a big hair cut, just some layers, and a trim. Maybe add a few highlights, it will make her feel good, and she'll look so sexy Edward"

"Only if Bella approves, Mom you promise me, you'll keep Alice on a tight leash, or I'm bringing her with us boys" This stunned them all.

Jasper turned to Alice, and with a look that Bella recognized as the _your bottom is soon to be on fire_ look he told her,

"Mary Alice, you _WILL_ behave, and not roll over Bella, or you and I will have, a blistering session with my belt, do you understand young lady?" Jasper is scary when he's mad.

Surprising everyone, she nodded replying "Yes sir I understand" Gulping she apologized to Bella and me.

Bella smiled, and took her hand "Only what I want Ali, Edward likes my hair, and I want him to keep liking me for a long time"

I smiled at her, and winked causing her to blush a deep red.

By morning we had tracked Phil and his friends to Seattle. We made the decision, to take the girls to a posh hotel, check them in, then go and find the devils. This would allow us to keep, an eye on our ladies, at the same time. Everyone was running around packing, and getting ready to leave.

Bella was looking at the nice things, Mom and the girls had already bought her. Standing in a towel, looking in the dresser, for a panty set, when I walked in. And I wrapped my arms, around her, dropping her towel, to the floor.

"Can I help baby?" I purred in her ear making her giggle.

"Just trying to decide, which to wear and which to pack" I noticed the pretty new designer suitcase opened on the bed with mine alongside still empty too.

"Well, I like the pink set, the blue set, plus this pretty white set too" I told her, pulling out the sets smiling, as I examined them.

"Oh sweetie I love these best" I had just discovered the white set, with ruffles across the bottom and on the bra too. She turned red so fast, I was chuckling. So I kissed her, swatting her bottom while I whispered in her ear,

"I want to see daddy's little girl, in these ruffles later, do you hear me?" breathless she answered "Oh ok Eddie"

"Buy more of these, in all colors for me too" I winked at her which seemed to make her heart rate sky rocket. A perk if you ask me.

"If I see them, I will" with that she was late getting dressed, I had her on the bed and was inside her in a few seconds flat, it was quick but it was intense and both of us were satisfied, since neither of us wanted to be away from the other, for very long.

Arriving at the Hotel, they were pleased to note, they had the best suite in the house. Guest passes to the spa, beauty shop, and gym, also a hired car to take them shopping the next day, which pleased them all. We left them there in the lobby, after everyone gave their lady a deep kiss and hug.

After making her eat from the fruit basket, Mom decided they had time to shop in the mall inside the hotel. Going down in the elevator everyone was laughing and smiling at Bella's looking around like a tourist. She was shocked by the prices, refusing to even look in the stores, which caused Mom to call me on my cell.

"Mom is she alright?" I was thinking of running back to get her.

"Yes son, she just won't go into the high end stores, and refuses to move one inch, unless we go someplace cheaper"

"Put her on please" I sighed then said.

"Edward, they are killing me" she screeched like a banshee in my ear.

"Baby girl, are you being naughty again?"

"Am not" I told you, your wife, wasn't spending thousands of dollars, on underwear!"

Laughing, but trying to not let her know, I replied

"OK darling girl, here's what I want you to do, pick one shop there you like, then let them get you something, a purse, shoes, whatever, and afterwards, they will take you to someplace, you like better. But Bella buy some clothes, I mean it, I'm not kidding around, you understand daddy right?"

"Yes daddy, I do sorry, they called you"

"Now let me speak to Rose"

Bella turned, and stuck her tongue out at Alice, causing all the girls to, burst out laughing at her.

"Rose, I told her, she had to let you buy her something, a purse, whatever but after that make sure she gets to go someplace she feels better in. And Rose, I want her to have pretty things, lots of them"

"Edward, I understand, and will do, Alice is being pushy. I see Bella, isn't the type, to tolerate that"

"Thanks sis"

"No worries brother, we love you" She hung up.

BPOV:

"OK everyone, here is the plan we find a store here she likes, we buy one or two things. The WE GO Alice, to a place she feels better about, and we buy her a lot of stuff"

"What" I cried "he didn't really tell you to buy a lot did he?" I was shocked.

"Yes he did Bella, we know our boys, if you refuse, and he comes home, or here, to see what pretty things you have, and finds you wouldn't let us get you anything. Your bottom will be so blistered, you won't be sitting for at least two days, and we mean it"

"He really would?"

"Oh Bella he really will, he's just like his dad, when it comes to loving his mate" Mom told her.

I finally found a store I could go into and not flinch; it was mostly high end tees, with purses and some shoes etc. After forcing myself to pick out a couple of tees, I did find a bag I liked, with a matching wallet; I actually loved, once I got over the price.

So happy at last, we all trooped to the hired car, asking the driver to take us to the mall. Arriving there I was much happier. I tried to shop at Old Navy and nowhere else, but Alice and Charlotte said no way. So we ended up at the better stores in the mall, where happily we bought jeans, shirts, sweaters, then a coat and winter items.

Then we went into an expensive more formal type clothing store, I don't wear dresses.

Everyone started to bring me dresses anyway, to try on as well, but I pitched a fit. Mom came into the dressing room, grabbed me swatting my bottom several times,

"Oweee mom that hurts" Gads are they all that strong?

"Darling, I am your mom now, know this, there is a hair brush on my dresser, just for my darling girls naughty bottoms" She looked me in the eyes as she said that.

Ugh" cried I in despair "Are you all spanking fanatics?" There's no hope I thought.

"Darling, sex, spankings, and hunting, are the most done things, in our family"

I sat on the chair gingerly, between Edwards spanking, and Esme swats my bottom was on fire again.

"Now daughter, try on these dresses, we want you to look pretty for him, he'll want to take you dancing, and out to do nice things. He's waited a long time to have someone to care for, don't spoil it for him, he's a wonderful boy"

I felt terrible thinking, I had been a brat today, after all.

"OK mom, will he be mad at me, over this?"

"Honey, I can guarantee, you will not be sitting for at least one day, when you see him next. Accept it, it's our way. It's not such a bad price, when you think they let us, buy in reason whatever we want, they love us unconditionally, and they'd kill for us, what more could he give you? Are you willing to have a sore bottom often, for all that Bella?"

"Yes momma, I guess I am, I love him so much, plus I crave his body, and his love like a drug, more each day" This caused Esme to break into a smile.

"Then here's what we'll do, let's get four nice dresses we all like, four skirts, six blouses, then we'll go get lingerie, that I know you need, and some he'll like, shoes too, don't argue" she said, swatting my bottom, as I bent to put my pants back on. Esme held me so I was bent over, pulled my panties down, and spanked me four times, on each cheek.

"Now little girl, no more tantrums, or I will pull you over my knees right here"

With tears on my face, I nodded and finished getting dressed. Alice paid for everything while Rose came in taking my hand,

"Sister dear know this, it seems like we are punishing you all the time, but we love you, and the sooner you learn your mates rules, the happier you will be, and so will he"

"I understand Rose. I just don't like to submit"

"Is the sex afterwards good?"

'Oh, it's like more, than I ever thought it could be"

"Than it's worth it?"

"Yes I guess it is" I agreed.

Shoes turned out to be a bit of a fight but when they realized I wasn't giving in on heels, they found pretty sandals and wedges. I flat refused to spend more than $70 dollars on any pair of shoes, and they finally got me to spend twice that, by Charlotte using her charms on me. I then informed them, if Edward was paying for it, as I had seen the card with my name on it in Alice's hand. Then I was damn well buying chucks, and converse, for both him and me, so they had better tell me his size. I stomped my foot glaring at them all, Rose filmed this sending it to Edward not telling me. Edward does not like foot stomping.

I later learned that Edward was amused, and ticked at the same time; he told Rose he would deal with it when he was home later.

So with ten pairs of shoes for me, and four for him, fourteen bags of clothes, which they ran out to the car, we arrived at the lingerie shop, with them pushing me through the doors. They finally saw my eyes light up. Here I was willing to buy "Give me my card Alice" I demanded, as soon as they knew I wasn't going to break it, it was handed over.

"He wants ruffles" so we searched and found them in lots of colors, I picked up twenty sets, gowns and pj's, sleep pants, silly and sexy ones, sexy panties, comfortable ones, the same with bras, slippers, slips, and nylons, garter belts and pantyhose. Teddies and gym wear, socks and even headbands.

"OK family let's eat, and hit the spa, they have night times too." Esme declared.

"Bella, can I buy you a bigger suitcase, to match your carry on?" Alice asked

"Sure Alice is it nearby"

"Yes just two shops down, from here"

"OK lets go look" everyone had some bags, and as one, they walked to the luggage shop, passing a jewelry store. Where I froze looking in the window, this made them all come back, and look too. "What do you see Bella?"

"Oh, I love that mans ring, do you think my Eddie would like that? I want to thank him for saving me"

"Bella, I know he would love to wear it, he's a size 9 ring" Esme replied.

So, going in together, while Alice went, to get the luggage, we looked and I still loved the one in the window. Luckily it was a nine

"Can I have it engraved today?"

"Yes, our man is here right now, that does the engraving"

"Oh wonderful, I'll take it then" They seemed surprised a girl would want a man's ring, but when I pulled out my black card, they didn't quibble.

"What do you want on it?"

"Forever Lovers, Forever Friends" I answered blushing.

No POV:

Esme and Charlotte both choked up at that. Rose had been looking at ladies rings, and saw the mate to the one Bella picked up; calling Edward, speaking vampire speed, he agreed, asking her to buy it for him. She asked a different clerk to have it engraved the same way, and to not let Bella see it. Sneakily, she got Bella to try on some birthstone rings, so they knew her size, she didn't want one, so they all agreed okay no rings, then she went, and told the clerk the correct size.

After getting her some lunch at the food court, Rose volunteered to run, and pick up the ring for Edward, so Bella could eat.

"Thanks Rose"

Well that worked well, Rose thought as she walked into the jewelers. She hid the box for Bella. On the way out, she saw a charm bracelet, very plain, but matching the white gold of the rings. Buying it she picked out a charm, a little kitten, Bella was after all, a tiger kitten, when she was mad. Texting the girls, she told them what she was doing, would they come, one at a time to pick out a charm? That way they could give it to her tonight, to welcome her to the family, after the spa. She walked back to the food court, and found Esme waiting with Bella.

"Hey Mom, why don't you go see, if they have that special paper, you like to sketch with next door. While I sit with Bella, where's everyone else"

"Oh darling, they all had things, they wanted for themselves, so if you don't mind, I'll run in and see too" with that she went to the jewelers, finding them all there, picking out a charm, Alice bought her a pair of shoes, since she fought her on them, Charlotte found her a Bat with its wings spread, and Esme a hairbrush charm.

"You know Mom, we should text Edward, and tell him, and then if they want to, they can get her a charm too, I know he will want to pick one out himself" Alice pointed out.

"When they have rounded up those devils that hurt her, I am sure he will" Esme replied.

Making their way back to the food court, they saw Rose coming out of the bookstore, followed by Bella holding two more bags.

"I think I'm in love" she smiled pointing to the store, "It's the coolest bookstore I have ever seen"

"Wonderful sweetie" Esme was thrilled to see her so happy. "Let's go back to the hotel now" Was a good thing Alice bought two pieces of that luggage; because all the bags just fit they looked a lot better dragging in luggage than 30 shopping bags. After dropping them off in their suite they headed to the spa, Bella's hair was trimmed layered and highlighted, which she loved. Massage, manicures plus the waxing which she refused, her legs fine, even her eyebrows but no way she was getting a bikini wax without talking to Edward first. This made them all smile but she was right it was what he liked too that mattered. Carlisle didn't like Esme bare had told her so she never had it done. Rose, Charlotte, and Alice always had it done. When they left the spa they looked like runway models and everyone was watching them get on the elevator.

BPOV:

Opening the suites door imagine our surprise when we found our boys there waiting for us. "How lovely darlings" Esme exclaimed. I ran to Edward and he picked me up chuckling.

"Happy to see me baby?"

"Yes I am" So we sat and visited, as the boys told how they were going out to trap the men, but wanted to let them lull themselves asleep, in the house they were staying in. Then they decided to come see their lovely ladies, for a few hours.

Everyone paired off; Edward led me to one of the two bedrooms, where my stuff was sitting. "What did you buy angel?"

"Well all sorts of things, Alice even got me these suitcases, to match my carry-on; she already bought me, anyway dresses, skirts, jeans, shoes and lingerie oh and books"

"Show me something pretty baby"

I pulled out the dresses, and then some of the lingerie "Ruffles oh you good girl" he said kissing me.

"I spent a lot Eddie"

"Baby you spent nothing, from what I see of the price tags"

"You're not mad?"

"No darling not about you buying clothes"

"Oh good"

"We are however, going to have a talk at home, about a little attitude problem today"

I blanched staring at him.

"Did you get a spanking from mom?" he asked me in a whisper in my ear as he held me to him,

"Yesss, I did in the dressing room, I am sorry daddy"

"Bella, when our parents spank the girls, their mate spanks them too, it's a rule"

"What"

"You heard me; tomorrow at home you and me, are going to have a little talk over my knee" "Oh Eddie please my bottom hurts from Esme and you already" I pleaded with him.

"Let me see" Blushing like a tomato I pulled my pants down for him to see my pink bottom.

"Ah yes it's a nice pink, but nearly as red as it's going to be"

"No Eddie, I just wasn't used to being pushed around for my own good, plus spending that kind of money, when I saw my name on the card, I made them give it to me"

"Did you buy anything afterwards?"

"Yes I did a lot actually"

By now he had pulled me onto his lap leaning back on the headboard.

"Baby I mean it, we are still having our talk tomorrow"

"I could walk away Edward, if this is what living with you is like, to be spanked every time I turn around" Growling he turned my face to his, holding my chin firmly with his hand.

"First off, you are Vampires mate, not a milk mans little girl. Second off, if you think you are leaving me, you are very much mistaken. I am your MATE baby, not your boyfriend, although I am that too" Crap he was really getting mad.

"We live by different rules, once you know these, you will be so happy, and we will have many lifetimes to do all the things you desire"

"As long as I follow the rules"

"Yes baby, doll follow the rules, that's all I ask"

"I still don't want another "talk" tomorrow" I meant it.

"Well too bad it's a done deal but…. I promise afterwards to make you feel lots better, I've missed my darling"

"Really I missed you so much too" I hugged him.

"Edward today at the spa, the girls said you would want me to be waxed everywhere, but I refused"

"Why"

"Because that's between us and not them"

"You are so right baby did you want to do that?"

"No never, unless it pleases you, is it bad to keep it natural"

Blushing so hard, I barely got the last word out. He pulled my chin up again and looked into my eyes,

"I love you the way you are, I like it the way it is, it's mine, and I like it, if you want to wax it off, to try it once, we will and then if you don't like it, we'll never do it again"

"Promise"

"Of course, besides when you are changed, it will not grow back very much, and makes stubble which, I would imagine is itchy"

"Oh I didn't know" then I added,

"I like your stubble Eddie" making him smile at me.

"Well I don't have it very often, it takes weeks to grow, and I need to shave it soon"

I pushed myself off his lap, climbed off the bed going to my purse; I brought him the little bag from the jewelry store.

"What's this?"

"I got this to thank you for saving me and loving me"

"Even when daddy spanks his baby girl"

"Even then Eddie" he took the bag slid the box out opening it he was stunned and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh baby I love this"

"Look inside it's engraved"

He grabbed me and kissed me till I needed breath, swinging me around, then he stopped as he placed the ring on his ring finger.

"Until you place my wedding band here" he said kissing me.

"Edward, I just wanted you to know what you mean to me, and the answer to a question you haven't asked me yet, but I already know my answer"

"Bella, I have something for you too darling" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar box handing it to me. I shakily took it from him, and opened it with tears running down my face

"Edward it's stunning"

"Look inside baby" The same phrase was in mine that was in his.

"How Eddie?"

"I asked Rose to pick yours up, I hope that was okay with you darling"

He placed it on my ring finger

"Until I put your wedding ring here, will you wear this baby?"

"Yes a thousand times yes"


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _Domestic Discipline_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it. Please do not leave me flames. If you dislike the story, pick a different one and move on.

This Chapter contains Violence as well as Spankings for Bella.

Chapter Four:

Pulling her in to the bathroom putting his finger to his lips she nodded, then he picked her up and sat her on the sinks, kissing her as he unbuttoned her blouse. Taking it off her and then the bra, lifting her bottom slid off her jeans and panties dropping them to the floor. When she was naked her pulled her to the edge, stepped out of his jeans and was inside her before she could blink "Eddie" she moaned softly he covered her mouth with his swallowing her cries as they came together.

Cleaning up and tiptoeing out of the bathroom, he led her to the overstuffed chair holding her on his lap cuddling her.

"Eddie I saw some pretty things today"

"What did you see baby?"

"Oh the most wonderful bookstore and a shoe place with the best looking boots in the world" "We'll go together when all this is done"

"Thank you darling" She snuggled into him.

They stayed like that until Jasper came to get Edward and the boys and dad left. He kissed her hard patting her bottom whispering "tomorrow" as they left.  
"Bella, do you want to watch a movie?" Alice called to her.

"No I want to go to bed"

"Okay do you want us to stay with you until you sleep?"

"Yes please" they came in already in sleepwear smiling. She went and changed. Everyone was piling on the bed, they let her get settled then turned off the lights. Talking quietly they each told their stories and soon she was snoring softly.

"Mom she is perfect for us"

"Yes I see that" Next morning they woke her for breakfast and a short shopping trip on the way home. "Ugh" she moaned when they told her.

"Didn't we shop enough?"

"Bella come on it will be fun"

So dragging her feet, she followed them out of the hotel and into the car. Imagine her surprise when they stopped at a wedding super store.

"What are we doing here?" She was stunned, what are they thinking?

"We're looking at what you like so we'll be ready when he asks you" Esme told her

"That might be year's guys" She hoped it wasn't.

"Oh Bella we know our brother better than that"

"Alright I will look, but we are not buying" they all laughed.

Looking at row upon row of wedding gowns of all types, a sales clerk came and asked for her style. "What is your dream dress?"

Bella closed her eyes, and began to tell them what she dreamed of having. The clerk took notes, and then going to a computer she plugged in the shape, the length the sleeves, the color, the veil etc. when done they had printed out ten gowns with the location of each in her size.

Gathering in the dressing room with sofas, they waited for the attendant and her assistants to arrive with the trolley hung with dresses.

"We found two more of a similar style too new to be listed yet. Esme followed her into the dressing room to help her. After four dresses she was sure they were wasting time.

"Bella, daughter please Momma doesn't want paddle your bottom again today"

"Nooo Momma, Edward's already spanking me tonight" She stood the unaware she was covering her bottom as she told Esme, making Esme smile tenderly at her silliness.

"OK then, try on the rest, we have time and they have 100s of other dresses"

Reaching for the next gown, she was surprised how pretty it looked.

"Momma this is close, but not right we're getting close" Smiling Esme handed her the next one.

"Oh Mom this is it!" she squealed, putting it on and making sure it was just right, they went out to the others and the mirrors.

"Bella" they gasped

"You are beautiful"

"Yes this the one I love it" Esme told the clerk "we'll take it we'll need a veil and shoes"

Alice was walking around her "We don't need any adjustments" After taking it off and giving it to the clerk to be bagged they looked for strappy sandals. She could wear them if they found nothing else also they took some time to find just the right veil. Charlotte found the prettiest lingerie before they checked out and wouldn't allow her to see the bill.

The finally got home, put away all the pretty things and Alice was storing the wedding dress and accessories. Fixing something to eat; she was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating, and dreaming of her wedding to come when the girls asked if she was tired.

"Yes I am going to bed. Thank you for the wonderful surprise today I love each of you" with that she went up to bed.

Lying there in the darkness of his room, she was overwhelmed with love for him and his family, falling asleep with his pillow cradled in her arms.

Hours later Edward slipped into bed alongside her smiling at her lovely face. Esme walked to their door "Darling, please go easy on her tomorrow. I agree she needs discipline, but she's scared enough to walk away from us"

"Mom, I am spanking her, but I will make love all afternoon as well"

"Be sure you do" she walked back downstairs.

Turning unto his back, he let his mind go over the last 12 hours. After leaving the girls we headed towards the hotel Phil and his buddies were staying at. By now they were pretty much wasted on booze. Silently stealing in, grabbing all four of them, and taking them deep into the woods. Tying them each to a tree, Carlisle used smelling salts to wake them up.

"Which of you is Phil?" Carlisle asks the men.

"I am" came the spluttered reply from a terrified man.

"Who is Dr. Miller?"

"Me" a small beady eyed man murmured.

"Who are you two?" Emmett growled out to them.

"Phil's best friends George and Stan" confused as they looked around their surroundings.

"Ah I see" Jasper murmured to the others.

"Why are we here?" Phil demanded felling braver now that he saw his friends were with him.

"Because we want you here" I answered

"Who the hell do you think you are to kidnap us?"

"We are your worst nightmare" Peter told them staring at each one in turn.

That made them all sober up. Looking around they saw five men, standing around staring at them, with a fire going in a pit nearby, the only light for miles around in the dark forest. "Gentlemen, I am Dr. Cullen and these are my sons Peter, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward"

"What do you want with us?" They demanded almost at the same time.

"Justice" I stated.

"For whom?" Phil asked

"For my Bella" I said coming forward looking at each one.

"Bella, the little tramp, she putting out for you boy" A terrible growl foiled the air, causing the men to shrink into their bindings. They had never heard anything like that before.

"She is my wife; and my mate" I stated with pride.

"Wife" the men laughed "She's used goods boy, you have been duped"

Emmett came and broke the hand of the one speaking causing him to scream and writhe against the ropes hold him.

"Never talk about my sister like that" He was in the man's face.

Phil decided to be a big man, and demanded they take him to his dear daughter. She would fix this misunderstanding. "I understand quite well thank you" I snarled back.

"So what do you want?"

"You to suffer as she did"

The men realized they were in deeper trouble than ever before, and tried to escape but were held tight to the trees.

"You there doctor Miller" Carlisle hissed "Let's start with you" slicing the ropes with a fingernail, letting the fool think, that he was getting off free. He helped him stand, but before he could blink he was drug over near the fire "You like to force little girls to have sex? Give them abortions? Making her unable to have another child?" Carlisle said with a deadly calm that startled even his own boys.

"I did it for Phil she was running with the neighborhood boys"

"You filthy liar" Jasper yelled out "Dad he's lying and feels proud of what he did to her"

Carlisle took his scalpel out of his pocket "Hold him please Emmett and Peter". Then he castrated him, while he screamed and screamed, throwing the organs into the fire, allowing him to drop to the ground he spit on him "In a while well allow you die, when my son is done with you" He slumped and cried like a baby.

The others began to writhe and scream in terror "Shut Up" Peter yelled instantly they stopped. "Now Stan, you like little girls to beg, and then sodomize for fun. Let's see what we can do for you. To make you feel just like that did, to her all those times. Do you think he'll beg Jazz?"

"Oh Peter I'm sure he'll try" After torturing him with a branch, and castrating him as well. He too toppled to the ground, bleeding next to the Dr.

"George let's see" Jasper walked over to him filling him with fear

"You liked to make her afraid, and scare her then rape her" by now he was shaking so badly his eyes were bugging out.

"Yes just like that, Edward, hear how scared he is, his heart is racing?"

"I do" he nodded Jasper kept it up until he fainted, so they dropped his bleeding unmanned body, near the fire and the other two.

I was leaning on a tree rolling up my sleeves staring at Phil,

"So you're my father in law, and we meet at last" the calmness belying the fury behind it. Stalking to him, I knelt down, and Phil recoiled and tried to pull away.

"Say Hello to the Devil for me" with that I yanked the ropes off, picked him up, letting my fangs show, and knowing the man was terrified in his thoughts. I ripped a chunk of him off his arm with his teeth, and spit it into the fire. Phil began to scream in earnest. Ripping his tongue out, I growled to Phil,

"You told her she was useless, no one would ever love her. Well after what you all did, you will never tell anyone anything again"

After yanking his penis off, along with his testicles, "You raped her with these". I threw those into the fire, to burn along with the other's men's parts.

I broke his fingers "These are fingers that touched her"

Then I broke his arms then his legs.

Dropping him, so that he was looking up at me from the forest floor, Phil saw a smile on my face that made his heart freeze. "Daddy Phil, Bella asked me to make you suffer, I don't think you have yet" with that each brother grabbed a piece of him, and we tore him apart, throwing the pieces into the much bigger fire, that Carlisle was building. The other men still conscious, were dreading their turn, shaking like leaves. Breaking their limbs, then their necks, and disposing of them into the flames. We cleaned up the area, but kept the fire going until they were almost consumed. Knowing the bears would eat the rest, when it had cooled we sensed the bears watching in the distance smelling the blood.

"Sons, I am proud of you, we take care of our own"

"Edward, are you alright?" Emmett was worried about me.

"Yes wish I could have made her see him dead, but she's enough to forget, adding that won't help" Throwing their bloody clothes into the fire, we pulled tees and jeans out of Carlisle's backpack "Let's go home" I say softly.

On the way, we stopped at the hotel desk, and checked out leaving Phil's room key in the night box, Emmett cleaned out the room. Taking Phil's car we turned off on a deserted road stopping and raising the hood we destroyed the front. Making it look like they hit something, and wandered into the woods getting lost and killed leaving an ID in the car for someone to find. Taking all papers and credit cards, with us we headed home. In the garage we went through it all, his bank accounts we would transfer to Bella, selling everything he had would also go to Bella. His ID Jasper kept to be used on the internet, until they were done wiping him out and transferring it all to her. The other guys IDs too; no one was married, so they could take it all. Emptying their wallets we found over $3000.00 in cash and travelers checks. This we would also put on Bella's account. Emmett and Peter would travel tomorrow to sell the cars, homes, plus anything else the bums had. Using forged documents, Jasper would make tonight. Jasper would run checks on them, for anything hidden off shore. Carlisle asked that we make it look like they went wandering, and bears killed them all. We had their clothes and blood was easy to spread around, plus we left the car at a hiker's parking lot. By tomorrow night with accident rigged. Be days before they were listed as missing. Everyone went their separate ways while I headed up to Bella.

She rolled over into my arms and I kissed her lightly.

"Edward is that you?"

"Yes Baby, sleep I'm here your safe"

"Is he dead?"

"They all are darling" she burst into tears, so I gathered her up and sat against the headboard. "Ssh little girl, daddy's here, I've got you Baby, he can never hurt you again"

Calming down she looked at me "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes darling we're fine"

"Did he suffer?"

"Oh Baby, he suffered a lot by my hands"

"Thank you honey" she was crying, and she reached for and kissed my hands, while I gently rocked her letting her cry it all out.

"Now our life together begins anew right now darling" I gently pulled her down the bed with me making love until she fell asleep in my arms.

The morning brought her awake with a jump "Baby what's wrong?"

"Oh did I dream it or am I really free of him?"

"Oh baby you are free, I promise" She fell next to me and snuggled close "I love you Eddie"

"As I do you, baby"

"It's so quiet, where is everyone?"

"Either hunting, or out doing things, we are alone for a while baby"

"Oh"

"Well as I recall, I have a matter to deal with this morning"

"Eddie nooo please" she screamed at me.

"Tantrums are not allowed little girl or fits" Now I was getting mad.

"I'll run"

"Threats either" with that I grabbed her up, and over my shoulder pulling her panties off as I walked to the bench.

"Bella, why are getting this paddling this morning?" she refused to answer so I pulled out the paddle she still hadn't seen and sat down. She screamed as I paddled her pink bottom trying to get away. But I held her firm, and never stopped until she did, crying loudly. Then I dropped the paddle and using my hand I began again. Finally rising putting her on her feet I spanked to the corner and left her there. I let her stand there for five minutes, and then had to get her.

She was still howling still making a scene so I decided she needed another few spanks from my hand after all. I went to her and brought her back, pulling her protesting bottom over my knees. She stopped acting up and was just jumping with each spank. I had stopped before she realized it. I was rubbing her bottom gently, talking to her in hushed tones. I made her stay there until I felt the fight leave her. Seeing her thoughts I knew she wasn't running despite her threats. "Now young lady let's get a few things settled here. Are you listening?" smack

"Oweee"

"Oh good you are. We will have no more threats of leaving me, or you won't sit at all for days understand me?" smack

"Oweee okay daddy"

"Next we will have no more tantrums when out with the girls will we?" smack

"Oweee nooo"

"We will have no more trouble over money I spend or they do on you EVER. This you had better understand" 2 Smacks

"Oweee, no I won't, Oweee" she screamed.

"Lastly if Mom ever spanks your butt again, I will blister it, do we understand?" Smack

"Oweee"

"Oweee, what?"

"Sir" Smack

"Oweee Sir"

"You don't tell me NO, you don't stomp your foot at me EVER again, you don't sass our Mom, or Dad" Smack, Smack, Smack

"Oweee, Oweee, Oweee; no daddy I won't"

"Are you sorry now little girl, or do we need another lesson?"

"Nooo daddy we don't, I promise" she gasped out between sobs.

(Want to see this again?)

Helping her up and taking her to the bathroom, I washed her face, brushed her hair, and made her look at her deep red welted bottom.

"Want to see this again keep pushing me"

"Humph" she refused to look at me.

"Do you want another one right now?"

"No daddy"

"Then look at me" she looked at me, and tried not to look down again.

"Bella I love you, I will teach you everything you need to know, to be my wife, and mate, but you must stop behaving like a brat. In our world, your world soon, females obey or they are punished, and baby you won't like that. I'm responsible for your actions, other coven leaders would have whipped me, for your actions, we are lucky Carlisle is our father, not only our leader"

"Is he spanking me to today too?"

"No baby just me only me"

"Come now let's take a warm bath and then we'll snuggle in our bed for awhile" So we did along with mating three times, along with making love once more. Coming downstairs later "Son is she sleeping"

"Yes dad she is wore out"

"Did you deal with it?"

"Oh she was dealt with in all ways" I answered.

"Good, maybe she'll start letting us love her our way, and not fight us every step of the way" "She better or her bottom is going to be blistered every other day at this rate"

Smiling he rubbed my back and went to his study.

"Alice why are you smiling"

"You'll see bother dear" I heard Bella waking up, and ran upstairs opening our door, as her eyes opened.

"Eddie"

"I'm here baby"

She rolled unto her bottom and screeched rolling on to her side. "Baby I warned you"

"Yes you did daddy" I walked over and rolled her on her stomach, pulled up her tee shirt, and rubbed a special crème Esme made from herbs, all over her bare bottom causing her to hiss loudly.

"Eddie, will this be our only life?"

"No baby, these will stop, when you accept the rules, and embrace them, like your sisters do, with only a spanking now and then"

"Eddie, I don't think I can do this"

"Hush little girl, you can and you will, because we will have everything we ever wanted, with time to do it in"

"Hurts daddy"

"Yes it does it's supposed to"

"Why"

"Bella because, we all have alphas, in each marriage, and one, in the family. I'm ours in our marriage, and Carlisle is the family one"

"We aren't married daddy"

"Well baby by Vampire law we are, you chose me, mated with me, several times so far, plus you have submitted to these spankings, and that makes us married" Crying she asked me

"We don't get our pretty wedding then?"

"Of course, I want to be married the human way too, make it legal that way; I dream of that" Why are you crying baby?" I asked her as well.

"Because I already have my pretty gown, and I thought you weren't going to give me a wedding" sitting by her I rolled her toward me and ran my fingers thru her hair lovingly.

"Darling you have your pretty dress?" Hiccupping she nodded "shoes and undies too" I smiled widely at her.

"Darling, this is great news, we can plan our wedding tonight" She finally smiled "Of course"

I said "I still have to ask you" Jumping up I walked to my side of the bed, and dug around in my drawer, coming away with a box, dropping to one knee I looked her in the eye

"Bella my Angel, my Love, marry me, and make me happier than I ever knew I could be" she stared at me for a short while;

"Edward does this get better?"

"Yes darling I promise soon"

"OK then yes 1000 times yes" I grabbed her and swung her around kissing her. Putting her on her feet I showed her the rings placing them in her hand.

"Edward they are beautiful, but too expensive" I couldn't believe she said that, after whipping her butt not 3 hours ago.

"Bella what did I tell you today?" she covered her bottom with her hands, backing away from me. Before she could take one more step, she was caught up in my arms

"What are you doing naughty girl?" I growled out lowly.

"Hiding my bottom" earning herself a smirky smile, as I spanked her naked bottom hard. "Oweee" crying she tried to pull away from me, not happening little girl.

"You don't like the rings daddy bought?" my heart was breaking doesn't she love me as I love her?

"Nooo I love them" two more spanks "Oweee" "Oweee"

"What did you say to me?" I growled softly again,

She was up against the door now, her throbbing again bottom wedged into it.

"Daddy I didn't mean it, I just want you to have money for our trips, and things, and the honeymoon, not on my finger that's all"

Pulling her up so her face was even with mine "This the LAST TIME I tell you this little girl" I roared at her making her cringe "You are not to _question_ me about money I spend on us"

I dropped to the floor pulling her over my lap, spanking her in earnest making welts appear again all over her very red bottom. She was crying at me to stop and I was scolding her.

Everyone downstairs was riveted to the floor looking up. I heard it in their minds. Finally I stopped. She was past crying, couldn't believe she had made me that angry at her. I was stunned at how mad I was. Both of us were breathing like engines, several minutes passed. I sat there with my cold hands, held on her bottom. She lays there hiccupping, over my lap, her head, resting on the floor, not speaking at all.

"Bella do you want me, do you want us?" no answer "Make up your mind. I can't take anymore" She gasped.

"Eddie you just asked me to marry you" She stammered out.

"How did you answer that little girl?"

"Like a naughty brat, who has just been totally spanked, by her wonderful man, who deserves so much better, but still loves me" I was speechless

"Do you still love me Bella?"

"Eddie you just killed for me, you just showed your resolve, about us. Of course I love you with all my heart, I even love daddy too, with his spanking fetish" She had gotten off my lap, and was on her knees facing me kissing my face and lips. Slowly my arms came up around her, and my eyes bored into hers.

"Angel I mean this do it again, and I will us a belt on your bottom understand, I won't forget" she nodded "I asked you a question baby"

"Yes daddy I understand?" I pulled her to me and started to dry sob while holding her "I can't live without you now you know that. Bella I just can't"

"Me either"

Getting up I made her bend over the bed so I could rub more cream onto her bottom. When it was absorbed we both got dressed, walking slowly we went down the stairs. Downstairs the family scattered like chicks, so we wouldn't know they had been there listening. We walked into the living room, to see them all making themselves, very busy. I smirked at them, knowing they heard it all. I didn't know where they stood, all I knew is I couldn't keep spanking her every time I turned around.

Carlisle talked to me in his head "Son I am proud of you, you might not believe it, but she was testing you, you told her you would, and you did. She is free now, she needs to believe you mean what you say, and she can't push you away"

Answering so softly Bella couldn't hear "Oh dad if she leaves I'll die really I will"

Esme let a sob out looking at her me with tear filled eyes. "It's okay momma" I told her.

Peter cleared his throat, "everyone let's just get this settled, here and now"

"Bella my new sister, we love you so much already" Everyone nodded. "But you have to stop testing Edward, you're hurting him, and we can feel it".

Bella jumped and turned to look at me, seeing the truth there. She burst into tears running towards the stairs, getting stopped by Charlotte "Bella, if you run from him, you'll kill him, is that what you want to do?"

"Nooo I love Eddie" she wailed crying hysterically, Esme walked over and took her in her arms. "Come darling, we need to talk, just us girls, girls my room Now!" Getting up following to mom's room Alice paused by me, and she said holding my face

"We love you so much, we'll get it settled tonight sweetheart" She kissed my check and ran to the other girls.

Emmett got up and came to me holding out his hand "Come bro lets go hunt a good chase will clear your mind" When I stood up Jasper and Peter both rubbed my back.

"Come dad race ya" they all ran out. We ran for miles, finally stopped near the Canadian Border. After getting our fill, we met back at a stand of boulders.

"Edward what can we do?" Carlisle inquired.

"Dad I don't know, she makes me nuts, and so happy at the same time". Chuckling Emmett nodded and patted my back. "Will she be there when we get home Dad?"

"Your mom isn't going to let her leave you without a fight son"

"Thank God, I have been so afraid" Terrified the only way is to explain it.

"Edward we love you, she won't leave you, and we won't let you leave her" Peter told me. "Emmett, and I fly out in four hours; we'll be home by tomorrow afternoon"

"Thanks brothers, for doing this for her"


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

FYI: Edward's reason for being so hard on Bella is explained, have no fear…..

Chapter Five:

Meanwhile, at the mansion the girls had Bella on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Charlotte and Alice on either side of her, Rose perched along the foot, and Esme was standing there near the door looking at them.

"Bella darling I think you need to decide what you want" Esme declared.

"Momma I want Eddie and all of you, but I can't take him spanking me every time I turn around" she cried.

"Then little girl stop acting like a brat, he only wants to spoil you, and to take care of you he wants to be your daddy like all our males are. He's waited 90 years for you. You give him joy we have never been able to. But you're going to kill him if you keep acting up, what crime has he committed by buying you pretty things?"

"None momma" Esme had walked closer and was sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her face. "We can afford it dear; we have almost a Billion dollars here and there"

Gasping Bella looked at each girl to see if that was the truth, seeing it was she was shocked "How mom?"

"By investments, by living 300 years, Carlisle has seen and done a lot, plus Edward's dad was a banker, he left Edward almost a million dollars in 1918. We used half of that to start our own family wealth. When Jasper, Peter, and Alice came to us, she could see the stock trends, and we bailed out before the crash, and lost very little. Jasper is a money guru; he has tripled our funds many times over and will triple yours too"

"Mine"

"Yes darling, we are selling everything those awful men owned, and getting all your folks money he stole from you, invested and growing in the next few days. You will have a nice little account for yourself soon, in three years a couple of million at least"

"What"

"Yes young lady, Edward insisted it all go into an account for you, so you'll feel safe and secure about everything"

"My Heavens he knows me so well" she was shaking, with tears were running down her face. "Momma how does he know me so well?"

"Bella he is your mate" Rose answered.

"Now young lady tells us now,

"Do you or do you not want to be his wife?"

"Yes, with all my heart, momma" She was freely crying, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Good girl"

"Now do you or do you not want us?" taking a deep breath Bella answered;

"I couldn't live without you all anymore" Rose handed her a Kleenex box.

Everyone was relieved to hear that they had been so afraid of what Edward was going to do if she truly left him.

"Do you want to join us in forever Bella?" Alice asked her making her look right at her

"Oh yes if he still wants me" said so sadly they all got teary eyed,

"That won't be a problem daughter, I know my son" Esme was rubbing her back and calming her down.

Charlotte took her hands in hers and explained

"Sister there is the one reason he is so terribly being strict with you, is to see if you can behave. Be a good loving girl now, and you will be that much easier to deal with for your newborn year. That's our first year, and we can be pretty wild. But if he can get you to learn to obey him, fear his wrath with just his voice and his right hand. Sister he can get your attention for a second or two if you become overwhelmed with bloodlust. And it is over whelming Bella. In that fraction of a time he and the boys can get to you, pull you down or back from the human. Sex works too but if you get to a populated area sex isn't going to work is it? He will spank you like he never has if that day comes, sweetheart you will hate yourself you really will and Edward loves his girl too much to allow her to suffer when he can stop it. He and dad will be the ones you'll respond too honey, esp. if they have "trained you to know he means it, and you never want another one. Then you'll obey them, when you really need to, and won't endanger us. Plus Bella after the change spankings are terrible 100 times more than now."

Knowing she was going to ask, Alice jumped in,

"Sweetie, it's when we haven't learned our diet yet, it's difficult but not impossible, to take to it right away. But you will still want to have human blood, to keep you from doing that; we will all be there but you. Remember you will be stronger and the urge so great, that only sex, spankings, and your mates commands, will get through to you at first"

"He never told me, why hasn't he told me?"

"No he won't, until it's time, he won't want you to be worrying about it now" Rose added.

"So, if I can learn to be a very good girl for him, and listen to him, in all things? I will be a very good mate for him when I change? And you will all help me be a good girl and mate too?"

"Yes darling exactly" Esme assured her.

"How do you take these spankings? They hurt so badly"

"Bella they hurt worse after the change, so you will be even better behaved, so you don't get them. I thought Peter was a monster he was spanking me every day. But when I changed and smelled my first human I ran off like a whirlwind. Edward caught me, but it was Peters hand on my bottom, that got me out of the blood lust. He rocked me for hours, as I cried for the blood they denied me. Emmett brought me different animals, until I was able to be trusted enough to run home with them. Bella I would have died, if I had killed that man fishing that day". Char was holding Bella's hands as she talked.

"Alice you do a lot anyway I heard" Bella looked over Char's shoulder.

Alice "humph" and they all laughed

"That's because she's addicted to shopping" Rose chuckled.

"I am not" Alice declared to no one.

"Yes darling we know" Esme smiled at her.

"Okay baby girl, are you going to be your daddy's greatest joy or his sorrow?" Esme asked at last. They all waited for her answer.

She was silent for so long, they were afraid she was leaving them after all.

"How, can I make this up to him, momma?" She asked shyly looking at her hands

"First you let us get you all pretty for him; he'll be here in an hour. Then you will share your heart with him, and tell him your needs and desires. Tell him you accept the way we live, the way he loves you, the discipline, but you mean it Bella, you can't, not mean it. It will kill him, if you lead him on"

"I promise my dear sisters and momma" Esme was sobbing now holding her tightly, and the other girls were all hugging her too.

Well then, today we start our new life, with Bella as our sister agreed"

"Yes momma" they said together, helping her off the bed, with a swat on her bottom

"Humph" Bella gasped.

They led her upstairs to their room, lighting the candles, and putting on soft music. Then filling the bathtub with scented bubbles, turning on the towel heater, Alice was humming a tune to herself as she turned to the others,

"Let's all have a bath, with our rooms ready for them, and we'll have some loving tonight, for our brave boys, who defended our family last night"

"Oh yes" they agreed.

"Bella he'll be here in five minutes, get in the tub. Stripping she got in, and sank into the warmth soothing her tender bottom, "Ooo" she sighed happily.

"Alright Honey you know what to do, we'll see you in a few hours downstairs" with that they all zoomed to their rooms to prepare as well. She could hear water running and smell the different bath salts they each liked. _The room was so pretty_, in just candles she thought. Hearing footsteps coming she closed her eyes and waited for her man to arrive.

EPOV:

Since the girls were all thinking about having fun with their spouses, I didn't know if Bella was still upset or not. I could smell her, so I knew she was home. Hearing her calm heartbeat gave me hope she would be glad to see me. Walking into our candle lit room, I smiled things were going to be OK.

"Baby" I called softly not wanting to startle her if she wanted to be alone.

"In here daddy" she replied.

Opening the bathroom door, I was astonished to see my darling; sitting there smiling at me with teary eyes. "Join me daddy" she asked softly.

"Oh baby of course" I stripped and threw my clothes in the hamper. Stepping in, and sliding behind her, as she snuggled into my chest her back to my front.

"Darling what a nice surprise for daddy" He kissed her hair and face as he slid in.

"Eddie, can we plan our wedding while we soak?"

"Of course darling" He was so relieved he was almost in tears.

Gently washing her, rubbing her all over, I had her sit up for a few moments, so I could wash her back and pink bottom. She winced when I ran the washcloth over her tender skin. "

Daddy, its ok, please don't worry"

"Oh baby, I feel so badly, for spanking you so hard, this morning" She could feel the pain in my voice, and the regret.

"No Eddie they explained it all, I understand you are trying to get me ready for the change. That I have to be a good girl for you, that way I won't be hard to mange at first. That I have to be a little afraid of my daddy's spankings so I'll hear your voice when I need it the most"

I was stunned, they had told her that "She needed to hear it" Alice thought to me.

Well perhaps she did, after all I thought. Still caressing her, I kissed her deeply. Letting my fingers fondle her, turning her around to straddle me as we made love. It was the first of many times that afternoon, both in the tub, and in our bed. After letting her sleep for two hours, I woke her by kissing her all over her belly, and suckling her breasts.

"Oh daddy that is so nice"

"You like that baby"

"Yes" picking her up, I moved us to the recliner, and sat her facing me, entering her in one swoop as we sat down together.

"Eddie!"

"Thought you might like that little girl" I smirked at her, earning myself kisses all over my face. Looking into each other's eyes "My beautiful man" she whispered as they moved slowly together.

"Oh my little girl, I love you so" no more words were needed as they moved as one. When I could feel her tightening up around me he covered her mouth with mine when we came as one. This time was so different, I could feel myself getting bigger, as they kept climaxing. She over and over, as I just kept sending out stream after stream into her.

"_What is happening here?"_ I thought; when another bout of streaming overtook me as she came for the third time her eyes rolling up into her head. By the time her fourth one came, she was resting her head on my chest whimpering softly to him.

"Eddie my Eddie" she pleaded

"Bella darling, I can't stop, it's almost done baby hold on"

"Oh daddy" when another one hit her, all this time I was streaming semen and venom into her, it was running all over my thighs.

'_I'll have to talk to dad about this_" was my last coherent thought as the final and most unbelievable climax grabbed them both. After crying each other's names and feeling each other rock with the force of it the climaxes finally stopped.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"Oh Edward what was that?"

"I have no idea"

Calming down we headed for the shower. Toweling off afterwards she was still weak in the knees, helping her put on some clothes I picked out a ruffled set making her smile. She knew I was going to hold her on my lap, so I could feel the ruffles while they were downstairs tonight. "Eddie" she gasped as I pulled them up her legs embarrassed beyond belief.

"Ssh little girl, daddy loves these" he couldn't get enough of seeing her in them.

"Ok" she shyly smiled at me.

Patting her bottom tenderly, and running my hands over the layers of ruffles. I said to her, "Order at least a dozen more sets tomorrow, before they stop carrying these, do you hear me little girl?"

"Yes my naughty daddy, I do" she giggled

"Oh baby, giggling will get you sore in other places"

"Oh I hope so" Picking her up hugging her to me I sighed with pure joy.

"Come on get some pants on, those are just for me to see"

When we were finally dressed, we went downstairs holding hands.

Everyone was there when we arrived.

"Let's talk weddings" Alice chirped up, grabbing a notebook, as they all began to ask what the couple wanted.

"Eddie what do you want?" I was going to say whatever she wanted, but when I looked at her; I saw she really wanted my input.

"Ok Bella baby, I want a nice wedding, sort of fancy, but not a big to do, you in an awesome dress, me in a tux, family there, and maybe some friends. Dancing afterwards, then a trip someplace, family can come too, if you want that as well"

She was staring at me, clearing her throat, she nodded and added

"I have a fancy dress, Alice, is it fancy enough?"

"Yes sister, it's perfect"

"Alright the tux is a must, but the dancing I am not good at Eddie"

"Baby it's all in the leading"

"I'll take your word on that then"

"Now as to the honeymoon, your right family might be nice, if we travel someplace fun"

"What were you thinking?"

"Hawaii or maybe Disneyworld" "She squealed and hugged him "Really Epcot I have always wanted to go there? And be able to stay in the park in one of the ritzy hotels"

"Alice, when's the best weather and crowds for us?" She closed her eyes and blinked

"In two weeks for 10 days it's overcast with rain. But the park stays open, and the crowds are less than half the normal size. We can get a special rate with rooms, if we book tonight, and Bella will be happy for 70% off it's off season" Bella was thrilled, and then she and Alice were jumping around hugging and squealing like goats. Everyone was smiling at them.

Calming down they returned to their mates laps. "Eddie is the sun bad for you?"

"No baby, not really, but we can get very tired and weak, if we are exposed to long, overcast with rain, is best for us but I'm worried you will get sick"

"No Eddie, I won't I'll take a couple of coats, plus dad will give me something, to make me fight off a cold right dad"

"Yes daughter, we'll get you B12, and vitamin C, started tomorrow at breakfast, to build up your immunity"

"Thanks dad"

"You are welcome Edward" In my mind I asked Carlisle, (Carlisle ad I have a special bond few knew about. If I really needed to Carlisle could hear my thoughts).

"Dad what was that upstairs?"

"Edward, for some reason you mated Vampire Style. I am surprised with her human, we'll need to change her soon, and it might be your venom in her system that caused it"

Esme cleared her throat "Okay, so we are having a wedding here" Looking at Bella "or at a church"

"Edward" Bella asked looking up at him,

"How about here? Then we can dance here, and leave the next day or that night would be better."

"Unless, you want to get married there, baby"

"Oh would that be a big problem?"

"Hey that's a cool idea, bet they have a little chapel, or how about the castle" Alice speculated.

"We could dance at one of the clubs there" Emmett threw in.

"Alice, see what wedding packages they have?" she already had her laptop out, and going. "Mom, listen to this, there are three places in Orlando who do wedding packages, and we can get hotels and tickets to both Epcot and the movie studio park. Stay at one, or the other, or in between".

"Alice please three nights in a Disney place, then I don't care" Bella added.

"OK then there is a four day package for Epcot, you see everything all the parks, then a two day to the movie studio, with a nearby resort, and we take a couple of days to see what else is nearby. Four at Disney, two at Universal, and at least two, in the area being tourists before the sunny days begin again."

"Perfect sis" Edward was thrilled he could feel the excitement coming off Bella in waves.

"Eddie, if we marry here, we don't have to haul everything with us, we can leave our fancy clothes here"

"Good point baby"

"Guys" Rose called, remember, you want the best wedding of all for the first one"

"The First One!" Bella yelled that out so shocked by the thought of being married again.

"Bella, after fifty years or so, you will want to renew your vows, believe me"

"Oh well see, once we're married it's a done deal"

This made them all burst out laughing. "Darling you slay me" Edward laughed.

"Ha-ha" she was pouting looking at them all. "Silly girl" Eddie kissed her hair.

"We can take the fancy clothes in our luggage, I'll pick up a nice suit bag for your dress, and then we'll send them to be stored on the plane, so we don't have to lug them with us how's that?" "OK I give in"

So one week later Bella had picked the girls dresses in soft lilac, and ties for the boys, bought whatever luggage we needed and we were all packed. I had booked the honeymoon package, at both venues, plus the Resort hired a van to take us everywhere. We ordered our jet fueled and ready. Girls had a spa day, Bella said no to bikini wax, but had it all trimmed instead. We men were all shaved and ready to go. Leaving early, so we had the entire night there at the park, everyone was excited when we boarded the plane.

Arriving there the ten passenger van was nice, and the driver friendly, he said he was ours for the entire stay. Checking in we were treated like royalty, plus Disney's wedding planner had it all laid out for us, the next day, even the flowers. Our suite was beautiful, the others rooms almost as nice. We met in the lobby and had our first night in the Disney land part of the park. After the fireworks, everyone went to their own rooms, I ordered room service for Bella, and we made love before she fell asleep.

Alice was at our door bright and early, fussing about getting Bella ready, so we boys all met in our parent's room to dress and the girls in theirs. Two hours later all were ready.

Me and my "party" aka the men of the family were already at the Castle, along with a justice of the peace and the paperwork. They had roped off the area to keep tourists from barging in while we were getting married; still a small crowd was gathered to see the bride.

Bella and her "party" arrived soon after. I was floored by her beauty, and the lovely dress. My princess here at the Castle, what more perfect spot could I ever have imagined?

Smiling brightly, Carlisle brought her to me, and we were married. "Isabella" I whispered reverently. "Edward" she replied with the same reverence. The crowd erupted, when we kissed, causing Bella to blush brightly, and everyone else to smile. Pictures were taken, and then we headed to the hotel, to change for the day, before dancing later that night.

At our room, I had her against the door as soon as it closed.

"My Bella, My wife, Mine" I growled out, wanting to do so many things to her, for her, forever.

"Yes, Eddie, Your Bella, Your Wife, Yours. Only, Yours" I attacked her kissing her and lifting her gown up,

"Eddie, let me take it off please, don't tear it"

Backing away a little, she turned so I could unbutton it, and help her out of it. She placed it over the chair dropping the slip she stood in only a corset, garter belt, and nylons, plus white ruffled panties, just for me, these she slowly took off, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I let out a low growl, and gently removed my tux, socks, and shoes, Picking her up and impaling her on my very hard, very ready shaft, she moaned as she slid over me "Oh Eddie" leaning against the door. It was fast, and it was hard, and we had to fight not to scream out, when we came with a vengeance. Letting her down, I ran my hands all over her, kissing her like she was going to disappear on me, suddenly I was terrified of losing her. She looked like she was feeling the same way.

"What's wrong, honey what's the matter?" I asked her.

"Oh baby, I am so happy, I can't believe it"

"Baby, wear the ruffles today, put them back on for me"

"Of course _daddy_" she smiled, I was so possessive of her; but so _sweet_ about the pretty ruffles, guess I made her feel like she was my princess. I patted her bottom several times when she put them on loving the ruffles against her flesh. Putting very comfortable clothes on, but nice enough Alice wouldn't fuss about it; we headed out to meet the others. All of them arrived in the lobby within moments of each other all dressed the same. Hats and sunglasses, bottles of water for Bella and sunscreen were checked on, and then out we headed for a day of fun. Me and my bride acting like teenagers and lovers and caring one darn bit who saw it.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

There is spanking in this chapter.

**Chapter Six:**

BPOV:

She couldn't believe they had been married almost two weeks, seen every nook and cranny of Disney World, the Universal Studios then over to Tampa for the famous Bush Gardens and lastly the Space Center which the boys loved. All the girls bought three bikinis each at the outlets and everyone was high from being so happy.

Flying home they all just sat with their mates relaxed remembering all the fun and silly times. "Bella darling did you like your wedding?"

"Oh daddy I loved it"

"Did you like your honeymoon?" he asked kissing her ring finger like he had been doing every day since he placed the braided platinum band there and moved her other ring to her right hand like she did his.

"Well Daddy" she whispered "The first 20 minutes were mind blowing, and then not too shabby afterwards" she smirked at him. He tickled her for that causing her to laugh out loud

"It's true Eddie"

"You little vixen" he chuckled.

Resting her head on his chest she snuggled into him and fell asleep. When they landed and finally got home it didn't take long for everyone to unpack and exchange the gifts they had bought each other.

She had picked up a Christmas ornament for each one of them based on a Disney character, causing much banter between them. Esme had tee shirts for all of them two each a silly one and a dressy one. Carlisle had picked up ball caps for the boys and pretty scarves for the girls. Alice had gotten them all leather purses or belts from a leather shop she found while shopping. Rose gave each lady a pendant, and each guy a pocket watch engraved with their own wedding date inside.

This caused much ooing and awing. Jaspers a horse, Peters a train, Emmet's a bear, Edwards an "E" done in old lettering, and Carlisle's an oak tree as he was the head of their family. The pendants were the girl's initials in fancy script.

Charlotte had found charms for their bracelets, a Pixie for Alice, a mirror for Rose, "Bell" from Disney for Bella, "Mom" in heart for Esme, and for hers she wanted Cinderella's pumpkin coach. Edward bought the guys key rings and money clips engraved with the wedding date and the girls a charm for their bracelets done the same, the charm was the Castle. They were bonded now, a true family in all ways. She had never been so happy. Edward was the calmest they had ever seen him. He was composing music and playing the guitar almost every night.

After four months had passed with no _talk _with Edward and life was getting back to normal for them, Bella began to feel ill, but at first didn't tell anyone. But Jasper put her on the spot at breakfast days later in front of everybody.

"Bella darling, how much longer are you going to suffer and not tell us?"

This caused an uproar the most of which was Edward jumping up and coming to her.

"Baby what's the matter?" She was afraid to say, they were all upset.

"Don't know honey, just can't seem to stop throwing up, and feeling icky"

Carlisle was at her side in moments, feeling her head taking her pulse,

"It's very fast honey" Dad told her

"Let's go upstairs and see" Edward whisked her into his arms and up the stairs they flew. "Whoa Eddie might puke on you"

"Sorry baby" After checking everything he took blood and urine tested them in his little lab he had put together when she came into their lives.

"Edward, look at this" Leaning over and looking at her blood, he froze staring at the slide on the scope.

"Dad what do you think?"

"I think we need to tell her, and decide when we change her but be quick about it"

"Agree".

"Bella darling I want to change you sooner than we planned"

"Why? Eddie I'm ill aren't I?"

"Yes darling you are but we can change you and all will well"

"When"

"Tomorrow night if you agree" She sat and thought about it,

"Oh why wait, of course I want to be with you, you won't leave me will you Eddie?"

"No Darling girl I will stay right there with you the entire time"

"Afterwards what if I'm naughty and wild?" this caused laughing throughout the house,

"Baby how does daddy handle that now?"

"Spanking his little girl"

"Same thing baby"

"Truly"

"Yes darling truly, I will take care of you we all will" Edward was hugging her to him.

"Charlotte was wild as a March Hare" Peter walked in he took Bella's hands "I thought my hand would fall off, spanking that girl every other minute. But we did and she is a nice baby girl now don't you think?" Bella laughed and nodded,

"Yes she is"

"We won't leave you sister, and we'll keep you from doing naughty things"

"Thanks Pete" Peter left them along again.

"Edward what do I have?"

"Leukemia baby and it's a very bad kind. We don't know how you get it, but it happens so we're not fooling around here understand me"

"Yes"

"How long have you been ill and not telling me?" she knew she was in big trouble again, dang she had been so good for months, her bottom was burning like mad.

"About 10 days, I thought it was my period coming on. So really, only the last four days or so, and I was going to ask dad, about it today; if Jasper had minded his own business. I was afraid I was pregnant" Edward didn't know what to say to that,

"Bella let's see about that he handed her a test he found in the cabinet,

"Go pee" she did and they waited, the test was negative which was a relief to him he wanted her changed and out of danger.

Taking her hand they went to their room turning to her he patted her bottom, and she followed him to the bench. She unzipped her jeans, pulling them and her panties down together; he was sitting there waiting for her to bend over his lap.

Smack "Oweee" "Bella you could have died before I could save you" "Oweee daddy Oweee" "Too bad little girl" he spanked her four times. Then he stopped and all was quiet for a few moments, she felt him shaking before she heard the sobs coming from him.

"Bella how could you not tell me you were ill?" She somehow managed to get off his lap and dropping her clothes to the floor she turned to him still sitting there sobbing like his heart would break. Climbing unto his lap facing him she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Sshing him "Eddie I'm here, I'm here don't cry darling I'm here" she was kissing his face as she held it in her hands. Finally he looked at her and she spoke to him softly,

"I didn't want you to worry, and I told you I thought it was my period. And we don't talk about that usually"

"Baby new rule, you withhold _Nothing_ from me. I will whip your butt raw Isabella. What would I do without you?" and he broke down again. All she could do was caress him and ride out the storm she has caused by not telling him days ago.

"Leaving me is being naughty and you promised me you would never leave me"

"Eddie I'm not leaving, you are changing me tomorrow sweetheart"

"Dying is leaving me Bella" he had her there, she had to admit that.

Then he picked her up and they lay looking at each other on their bed. When he was calm at last, she started taking his clothes off slowly talking to him like he was a child. He allowed her to do this never losing eye contact with her. Then when they were both naked he seemed to come back to himself and they made love for hours. As she was falling asleep in his arms he whispered "You can't leave me darling please don't go"

The next morning he stared at her until she blinked, and told her he would never leave her. And she had better prepare herself for a world of beatings if she played games with him after the change making her gulp and squirm under him.

You think your bottom has been sore in the past; baby wait until you're like me it's 100 times more painful.

"How is that Eddie?" "

"Because I won't be holding back, also your sexy bottom will be 100 times more sensitive".

"Just my luck" she complained.

Smiling down on her "Plus I won't be holding back on the sex either"

"What" she screeched.

"Smirking at her, he told her that he was because he could hurt her badly with his strength, this calmed her down. She wrapped her legs tighter than and pushed her body up against his "Oh baby you want more?"

"Yes please Eddie" hours later they finally got out of bed and joined the family.

She was given anything she wanted for breakfast; afterwards they went to the meadow and made sweet love. Came home to a bubble bath, and beauty treatment from Alice, hair trimmed nails cut and even her "private parts trimmed" legs waxed etc.

Then putting on her oldest loosest clothes she and Edward went downstairs, to spend some time with the family. Getting ready to go back up, she kissed each one and was hugged and kissed in return.

All assured Edward they would be up in awhile. He walked with her to the recliner where they sat and snuggled soon she was sleepy and leaning on him,

"Bella baby, I love you so much, think of us and your parents not the bad guys just our love" Then he bit her and when she seemed to fall asleep and her heart slowed, he moved her to the bed held her for hours. 12 hours later she had made no sounds.

"Carlisle, come please"

"Son, I am here"

"Dad she has not made a sound, I am terrified, did I do something wrong, is it the leukemia?" "Son I don't know, but hear her heart, it is beating so she is not dead, she looks like one of those sleeping princesses, doesn't she?"

"Dad I can't lose her, I just can't"

10 more hours pass in complete silence, no fussing, and no turning or movement. Edward was about to lose his mind. The boys came up to sit with him, Jasper trying to get a feel for what was going on, but all he got was a blank wall couldn't penetrate it at all.

Alice and Rose came and made him hunt for 1 hour while they changed her clothes to something nicer.

"Edward her skin is tougher"

"Let me see Rose"

"Your right"

Charlotte came and sat with him, while he read to her from her favorite book. Esme read from Winnie the Pooh about courage and whispered to her to come back to them, Eddie needed her. Carlisle came up to examine her and looked into her eyes and her eyes were changing slowly "Dad is she going to be a vegetable, did I pray for too much, seeking after her wanting her?" "Oh my son, she will be fine, somehow she is blocking you from hearing her hurt and worrying about her. Maybe the venom the other night is doing this too"

Then they left him alone with his love and his heartache.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Epilogue: **

After Carlisle left Edward knelt on the bed and kissed her head he prayed for her and for him. Then he slipped into bed and brought her up to him cradling her like a child;

EPOV:

"Baby daddy is getting sacred are you there honey?" he didn't even try to stop the tears from running down his face.

"I'm here I've got you darling come back to me" running his fingers through her hair.

"Eddie needs you baby" he began to sing a song her wrote for her, softly humming when he couldn't form the words because he was sobbing.

How many hours passed in that way he did not know; but the sun came and went by the window, but it made no difference at all. Nothing changed.

"How long now dear Lord, she is so quiet have I done something wrong? Bella, what will I do without you? How do I go through endless time alone now that I know what love truly is? You are my light darling. Please bring her back to me."

More hours passed the family come and go and he has not moved will not move and they stop asking him.

Another sunset, he doesn't bother with the lights tonight. Light will not show him what he needs to see. Slowly ever so slowly he becomes aware of a tingling in his head, a series of vague pictures and sounds. Her heart is speeding up and Carlisle comes to be with him, he wants no others in the room.

Finally it stops, and there is silence for several minutes, he moves from behind her to kneeling next to her, he has the lights off everywhere but on in the bathroom. Her eyes pop open staring at nothing, staring at everything. She becomes aware she isn't alone and in an instant she is in the corner crouching growling shaking with terror.

"Baby it's me" no response "Bella darling it Edward" nothing just growls, finally he draws himself up and in his "daddy" voice "Isabella look at me now!"

Her eyes shift to him she takes a few moments to study his face, he smirks at her,

"He is so sexy" Why is he over there? Am I in trouble, did I do something naughty again?"

_Oh my heavens I can hear her._ He is delighted.

"Bella come to daddy now, baby come here" She crawls to him sitting on her knees and he's on his they face each other

"I love you little girl" tears again but of joy not sorrow never sorrow again he vows to himself.

"I love you Eddie" with that she flings herself at him, causing them to lay flat on the floor. Something clicks in her eyes then she is pouncing on him, pulling his clothes, then kissing him in frenzy. He reaches up grabbing her hands gently,

"Slow down baby, we'll mate I promise. Yes Bella, just go slower sweetheart"

He has her clothes off and his too. When they finally finish she screams like a wild animal, he has a bite on his shoulder. She seems to come to herself "Eddie oh no did I bite you?"

"It's a mating mark, and yes you did, I love it"

"So I'm not in trouble?" she seems to remember not to get into trouble and it shows on her face. Making him smile at her tenderly and touch her face softly.

"Baby look, I bit you too" pointing to her shoulder.

"Oh it's alright then Eddie?" he just kisses her in answer to that.

"Dad is here say hello" she jumped up naked and hugged him not the least bit aware of it.

"Baby let's get you dressed, sorry dad" Carlisle was laughing "It's all good son"

"Bella remember our rules" she looked down at him as he was tying her shoes, kneeling in front of her.

"Yes, I must obey you and dad esp. now because I'm stronger"

"And if you don't?"

"My Eddie will spank me" he nods then adds "You know I will baby".

"Alright lets go hunt, you stay with us understand?"

"Yes" grabbing her hand they jump out the window running into the night.

After finding her four deer, and a bear she was back home and so much calmer. Everyone wanted to hug her to welcome her back. Alice brought out a mirror she looked at herself

"So pretty" she muttered Edward came behind her telling her,

"No so beautiful, so very beautiful"

"But my eyes"

"They will change soon, but you are my perfect angel, my mate" with that he kissed her.

Days pass and she gets calmer every day, hunts every night with the boys. Their sex life is off the charts, they can't seem to get enough of each other.

After a wonderful family hunt they were all settled in the living room.

"Bella, can you remember what happened to you, during the change?"

Scrunching up her face she thought about it,

"Yes, I remember it was horrid and I was screaming a lot"

"Bella you never moved, or made a sound I thought you were dead"

"How did I do that?"

Carlisle asked if she was trying to keep Edward from worrying,

"Yes, I thought if there is some way to spare him, so he doesn't know, and I felt a bubble like thing come over me I could hear you but you not me I guess" Jasper added

"She's a shield"

"Makes sense" Edward said to everyone.

"Is that bad Edward?"

"No darling it's a very good thing, and may one day save our family in times of trouble"

"Oh, if only I could, do something like that" she looked at him smiling.

"Bella sister we will help you manage it, and make it grow, don't you worry about that" Peter came and knelt in front of her taking her hand.

Edward hugged her tight "My little love, what a blessing you are to the family. I will forever be grateful you chose the stop running near my cabin to break down. How dark were my days until I came across a naughty angry girl with a big knife in the woods; even if you did drive me nuts at first Isabella."

She looked up at him, sitting next to him on the love seat,

"Edward I had no life before you and now I have forever, you have given me a family and a home. But I'm not sorry I drove you nuts, you were becoming a moody _old man" _

This caused them all to burst out laughing and for him to tickle her until she screamed uncle.

"You little Vixen!" He was up and twirling her around while she laughed.

The family looked at them and smiled at each other, their brother was happy at last, and yes he was becoming a very moody old man before her, but no longer. They had Bella to thank for that; she had brought them so much. Now with her shield there was the possibility of additional safety as well. Yes they had much to be thankful for, healed the family was healed and finally whole.


End file.
